This invention relates generally as indicated to a torque motor with high torque poles and magnetic centering spring adjustment.
The motor of the present invention relates to certain improvements in a limited angle torque motor generally of the type disclosed in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 579,784, filed Feb. 13, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,403 the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such motor is particularly suited for use in certain types of high pressure fluid proportional servo control systems including, but not limited to, aircraft controls to drive a proportional control valve of relatively short stroke. The fluid pressure is normally on the order of 1,000 psi or more.
In such a motor, it would be desirable to extend the torque versus current characteristic due to the interaction of magnetic fields. Also, it would be advantageous to increase the reluctance torque of the motor for a given rotor length and to provide a simple means for adjusting the reluctance torque. Finally, it would be desirable to provide such a motor with a high closing torque versus opening torque at a given current level.